reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
New Friends, Old Problems/dialogues
(John wakes up) Bonnie: Well you're alive. Marston: So it would seem. Bonnie: So, how do you feel? Marston: I don't know the polite word for it. Bonnie: I do. "Stupid" is the word we use around here. What were you doing? Marston: I was...I was doing something stupid. Bonnie: Well, you'll be okay. Once you didn't die the doctor said you'd be fine. He got the bullets out a couple days ago. Marston: Good. Bonnie: It cost us $15. Marston: I'm sorry, madam. Ya should've left me there to die. Bonnie: Did you want to die? I mean, was that it? Was that why you went straight out to Fort Mercer and picked a fight with the worst bandit in the county? To die, Mr. err... Marston: Mr. Marston. John Marston. Bonnie: Bonnie MacFarlane. Miss Bonnie MacFarlane. Marston: Well, you may be right, Miss MacFarlane. I don't know. Bonnie: So, what were you doing? Marston: Was trying to give Mr. Williamson a chance. For old times sake. Bonnie: You know Bill Williamson? Marston: Knew him, long time ago. Bonnie: Well, what was he like? Marston: Dumb. Bonnie: Just like you. Marston: Thank you, miss. Seen my hat? Bonnie: I have. And ah, what will you do now? Marston: Now, I'm going to take my time and go after him the less kind way. Bonnie: Well, that sounds very fun, Mr. Marston. Quite heroic, just like in those penny dreadfuls my brother used to read. Meanwhile, if you'll excuse me, I've got a ranch to run. Of course, if you're feeling better, why not take a ride with me later and help me patrol the perimeter. You can earn back some of that money we wasted on doctor's bills. Marston: Of course, and thank you, for saving my life I mean. Bonnie: Next time, Mr. Marston, I strongly recommend you don't try to lose it quite so earnestly. Marston: I'll bear that in mind. (Marston visits her ranch) Bonnie: Mr. Marston! Back in the land of the living, I see. Marston: I figured it's about time I started paying back that 15 dollars. Bonnie: I sure can use an extra pair of hands 'round here. Let's see if we can get you back in the saddle. Bonnie: There's the Foreman's Office. It's also where we lock up good-for-nothin' outlaws such as yourself. Marston: I'm happy enough with my current quarters right now, Miss MacFarlane. Bonnie: I picked out a fine horse for you. Come on. It's time for you to see what a real ranch looks like. (They start touring the ranch) Bonnie: To your right is the general store. You won't find Parisian high fashion, but it's good for the essentials. Marston: Very convenient. I don't think I've ever seen a ranch with its own store before. Bonnie: And here's the corral. This one's for the horses. What do you think? Marston: I'm no expert, but it certainly looks like a fine corral. Bonnie: I suspect you've stolen more horses than you've broken. Marston: Now where you'd get such an idea? Bonnie: First impressions are hard to erase. That's the train station. Things sure have changed since the line finally got finished, bringing in all sorts of new folk like yourself. Marston: Is that such a bad thing? Bonnie: Change is only good when it makes things better. That's the barn over there. Pa built it himself when I was just a little girl. And here we are, back at the house. Let's stop for awhile before we head out on patrol. Marston: You'll get no complaints from me, Miss MacFarlane. Bonnie: Come on. This is the only chance you'll get to rest. (They head back) Bonnie: How about a cold drink, Mr. Marston? Marston: Thank you, ma'am. Getting shot and then riding a horse seems to take it out of you. I could use a rest. Bonnie: Sure, come on in. I'll show you the house and you can sit for a while. Marston: Thank you. (Evening, but John was startled by Bonnie's shout) Bonnie: Mr. Marston. Marston: Miss MacFarlane. Bonnie: Remember me telling you about the trouble we've been having with rustlers and other undesirables? Marston: I do. Bonnie: Will you help me keep watch on the property line this evening? Marston: Sure. Bonnie: I want to see just who's trespassing on our land. Marston: This is a fine weapon. Bonnie: Come. Let's head out. The country's really beautiful around this time. Ready, Mr. Marston? Let's mount up and patrol the ranch. (They get in the saddle) Bonnie: Right, follow me. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Thank you, Mr. Marston. I feel a lot happier someone's along with me. Marston: I feel a lot happier now I got a rifle. Bonnie: Well, with your trigger itch and my feminine intuition, we should make quite a team. Goddammit! These rabbits are at it again. C'mon, let's get rid of them once and for all. (Marston takes them out) Bonnie: That's it! Kill those little varmints! You're better at shooting rabbits than outlaws, I see. Much obliged for the help. Them rabbits can be wily little critters. Mount back up. We should check out the rest of the ranch. Let's get going. We've still got plenty of ground to cover. If it's not the rustlers stealing our cattle, it's the rabbits stealing our crops. Marston: It ain't never easy, living off the land like this. Maybe you should move to a big city, become a lady of leisure. Bonnie: Was that a coyote? Get those pests before they scare the livestock! (Marston kills the coyotes) Bonnie: Looks like that was the last of the coyotes. Just a shame we had to lose any of the chickens. Come on. I'll show you the way to your room. You know, you can actually handle a rifle. Marston: It's something I've had a little experience in. Bonnie: Maybe Bill Williamson did get lucky after all. Marston: Luck didn't really come into it, miss. Bonnie: You're a useful man to have around the ranch, that's for sure. But don't think I've forgotten what brought you here. We'll do whatever we can to help you. Marston: I sure do appreciate that, Miss MacFarlane. Bonnie: This is you, Mr. Marston. Thank you for your help, Mr. Marston. Makes me kind of glad I saved your life. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning. Marston: Goodnight, Miss MacFarlane. Category:Dialogues